


Be mine

by TicciTock188



Category: South Park
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Craig Tucker, Brutality, Eggpreg, Im messed up, M/M, Mpreg, No real happy end, Other, Oviposition, Punishment, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Top Tweek Tweak, help please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciTock188/pseuds/TicciTock188
Summary: Alien in need of a partner. The last of his kind. Craig is the victim.This is a porn fic. I honestly don’t know what I’m doing. Help me. I’ll try to write something cute and fluffy later.Requests would be cool too.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	Be mine

It was a simple afternoon in the fall. His name is Craig Tucker. Standing at 5,4, with raven hair and eyes a shade of lilac. He used to be so much taller compared to other children in high school but was now only average... maybe even considered short… he wondered what the hell these kids ate to get so damn tall. His class was coming to an end with the teacher finishing up her usual lectures. Craig wasn’t really paying attention as he was exhausted from endless hours of keeping himself from falling asleep. The only thing he paid attention to was the clicking of the clock on the wall...

2:06 

2 more minutes... and he could go home. He wanted to return to his dearest friend, stripe. This friend of his happened to be a small, furry guinea pig that he loved to the ends of the planet. He also had a few other friends but they didn’t matter like stripe did. He really wanted to get school over with, take stripe, and get the hell out of this little mountain town.

2:08

The bell rings with multiple slaps against the metal. It almost rings in his ears painfully as he lifts up his school bag and exits to the hallway. He slowly wanders through the crowd in search of his small group of friends. The usual red, staple jock coat Clyde wears, the usual bright purple of Token’s sweater, and Jimmy’s crutches. He sees the three speaking in the distance and approached as quickly as he could manage. He could only describe his friends in a simple way.

Clyde Donovan. Standing at 6,0 he was a lot taller than Craig. He remembered when Clyde was much shorter and chubbier. The thought made him chuckle. Clyde had brown hair and a pair of matching brown eyes to go with it. He was your classical fuckboy. Craig also knew he was one of the biggest crybabies out there. Token always comforted him though. They were very close. He wished he had that as well.

Token Black. He stands at a large 6,5. Craig wanted to know what the hell he ate to get that tall. Token was the dark kid in the group to put it lightly. This often got them called out but it never bothered them. Token has black hair and a pair of hazel eyes to go with it. He also continued to wear bright purple into high school. Craig always wondered why.

Finally was Jimmy Valmer, he was shorter standing at 5,3. He was also hunched on his crutches. Thank the lord that Craig wasn’t the shortest here. That would only piss him off beyond belief.

Craig exits through the entrance doors of the school following his dearest friends. They were just joking and having a good time when Clyde decides to drop some of the common gossip to the others, “hey did ya hear about the aliens coming down and stealing the cows?”  
“Oh yeah. I heard.” Token responds  
“It’s obviously fake…” Craig says with a sigh.

Clyde continued to boast about it until the four boys separated to head home. Craig enters his home and quickly heads upstairs to finish any remaining schoolwork. Afterwards he studies the stars and plays with stripe.

The night remained quiet… soon he lay in bed blissfully asleep and unaware. His window slowly and silently opens letting in an ominous figure. The figure stands at about 5,7. It was too hard to see in the darkness of his room. The figure slowly approaches Craig and smacks a hand over his mouth, “struggle less and I’ll be nice…”

Craig was of course startled awake by the sudden intrusion of his home. He struggled, kicked, bit, and punched but to no avail was dragged out of his window and into a bright vehicle. He was still stuck in a sleep state. He almost wondered if he was still asleep and dreaming. His senses were too strong though. He was awake! Someone just fucking kidnapped him!

There’s no way Tricia didn’t hear his struggles, right?!? He whimpers looking up at his attacker and kidnapper. They almost didn’t look human. It seemed to be a male standing at 5,9 with blond messy hair and bright inhuman green eyes. He’s wearing mostly normal clothing except for black latex gloves. Craig deeply breathes through his nose still trying to escape, “I told you stop!” The thing hits him harshly across the cheek, “I know being taken isn’t normal but this needs to happen.”  
“THE HELL IT DOESN’T!”  
“it does! I need it for my species to live”  
“Then try to romance someone in your own species damn it!”  
“I can’t,” he growls harshly and pins down Craig beneath him, “they’re all dead!”  
Craig growls, “that still doesn’t give you a right to kidnap me, motherfucker!”

Craig raises his knee harshly into the others groin causing the thing to groan out in pain and fall over… so they were somewhat similar to humans. Craig quickly stands and runs for the opening in the unknown vehicle.

Something slimy and heavy wraps around his right leg as he reaches the exit. He falls over with a loud thud feeling ringing loudly in his head. He cries out as he once again tries to adjust his eyes. The thing growls and walks over and stomps a foot onto his back causing Craig to cry out. He growls at him angrily, “you need to watch your moves human… I’ve been nice… I will not hesitate to break you… Ngnn..”  
Craig whimpers and nods softly looking at it… him? He didn’t understand. He was hopeless and Clyde was right! There were aliens. He gasps out in pain and lets out his next shaky words, “what the fuck do you w-want…”  
“I want a mate…”  
“Then get a girl… I’m a dude…”  
“I-...” he looks down and sighs “just shut up human. Your fate has been decided- Gah!” He twitches shakily. What the hell is this thing? Craig could only wonder as he feels another slimy tentacle wrap around his waist and lift him up as it steps off of him. 

Craig whimpers in pain as he’s thrown into a cell. He looks at the other desperately, “wait! What’s your name…? Where are we going? What are you…?”  
“I-I’m Tweek… I’m part of a mostly extinct species called Ordathositen. You’ll find o-out the rest soon…”  
Craig whimpers and lays on the plain tile in pain. He feels the engines thrust as they begin away from his home. Would they look for him?

Black begins to cover his vision as his head becomes light. Then it was silent.

He wakes up to the sound of clicking. His eyes flutter open as he sits up slowly flinching in pain. He rubs the tiredness out of his eyes and examines his surroundings. He sees all kinds of tech and gear he had never even imagined could exist. So many different colors as well. He also saw what looked like a monitor and a keyboard being used by none other than the odd alien Tweek. This alien made no sense. It wasn’t like the books or descriptions of other people.

He stands slowly holding onto his side trying to balance himself, “your awake,” Tweek says suddenly taking Craig by surprise. Craig sighs softly, “y-yeah…”  
“Good now we can begin,” Tweek smirks at him lightly. He looks at him now confused, “w-what?”

He feels the room become filled with a sudden warmth. After that a strange new scent fills his nose, “h-huh?” He feels his body become strangely warm, “wh-what?”  
Tweek smiles and slowly approaches the glass, “humans complain and struggle too much… so I’ll make this easy on you until you accept your fate…”

Craig whimpers and falls to his knees panting, “w-wh… no!” He blushes harshly and backs up against the hard metal walls. Tweek sighs and opens the door approaching him slowly. He gently gets down to his level and pulls him close, “calm down…” he says softly and leans into Craig’s neck making Craig immediately let out a soft mewl. Tweek chuckles and licks his neck teasingly.

Craig whimpers, “n-no… I don’t want… this…”  
“Your body says otherwise…” Tweek gently bites down and suckles leaving little love bruises all down his neck. Craig whimpers and pants heavily not understanding his sudden need for this. Whatever that gas was it made him hot… horny… he blushes heavily. He didn’t want this! But he did! He felt like a dog gone into a rapid heat.

Tweek raises his hands to Craig’s face gently caressing it, “you know… I don’t just randomly choose. I had to choose a healthy teen… and with the attitude… and the disgusting ways of handling themselves. I just couldn’t choose. Then I saw you. I thought you were so pretty. A little bit untrained… but that can be fixed easily. I will love making every part of you mine… you won’t even think of wanting to return home once I’m done with you…”  
Craig whimpers in fear but, it sounded so good, “Mhm…” he could only whimper out lightly. Tweek smiles and slowly unbuttons his shirt from top to bottom.

He kisses down his chest to his nipple gently teasing and suckling on it. Craig lets out some soft, unwilling moans. Tweek pulls a tentacle around him pulling his arms up into a bind leaving his whole body vulnerable and held up. 

Tweek runs his hands down Craig’s hips and licks his stomach, “I can’t wait to fill you up…~” Craig whimpers heavily at that. He smirks gently grabbing the rim of his pants and he slides them down leaving the only bit of clothing protecting his dignity left. Craig whimpers, “n-no please… I’ll do whatever… not this!” He cries out hazily.

Tweek giggles, “it's too late… I only want you for one reason… it’s your fault for being so adorable.”

Craig whimpers feeling the cloth slide down his hips leaving him fully on display for this person… thing… His situation is worsened by his slight hard on with precum. He was turned on by this and didn’t understand why. He tears up in embarrassment. Tweek frowns, “you’re embarrassed… no… don’t be. You’re so pretty. I’ll make sure you know that.” He leans down and gently takes Craig’s cock into his hand. He lightly teases it with his fingers and small licks. Craig whimpers out desperately. Would he have to beg to be fucked by his kidnapper?

He whimpers and looks down at Tweek. Tweek chuckles, “do you want it?” He strokes him gently. Craig cries, “p-please…” he breaks. The heat was just too strong for his form. He needed this dominant to take him already.

Tweeks grin widens as he takes Craig’s length in gently. He teases the tip before dropping to the base to deep throat him. Craig gasps heavily, “nnnh~” he cries out softly. Tweek purrs and bobs his head a bit faster noticing how close craig really was. Craig feels the tears pour down his face in droplets as he stutters out heavily noises, “g-gonna.. hah~”

Tweek pulls away with an evil smirk on his face. Craig whimpers at the sudden blast of air around his cock. Tweek purrs and pulls him close. He wraps Craig’s legs around his waist before spreading them slightly, “close your eyes and focus on me…~” he says softly.

Craig whimpers, “n-no I-“ he’s cut off by the sudden intrusion off tweeks finger in his tight hole, “do it now, Tucker, or ill fuck you dry and hard.”

Craig cries and nods leaning his head back in pain before closing his eyes. Burning surrounded the innings and outings of him. Tweek pulls his finger out of Craig taking a slimy substance into his hand and smearing it around his tight pink hole. He slowly pushes in a digit this time only leaving Craig in discomfort. Tweek gently thrusts his pointer searching for Craig’s soft spot. Craig slowly adjusts but is once more displeased with the intrusion of tweeks middle finger. Tweek slowly scissors him open. 

Crush whimpers and gasps bucking his hips into it, “anhhh~” he moans out pleasing Tweek deeply. Tweek smiles and pushes his ring finger in, “you’re so tight Craig… you’ll be a good boy for me won’t you…?” He says curling his fingers straight into Craig’s prostate. Craig gasps and screams out arching his back in pleasure. His eyes shoot open to stare into Tweek’s eyes, “yes! Please!~” he begs. His eyes gaze directly into tweeks… his lilac to the green.

Tweek nods, “good,” he pulls his fingers out leaving Craig with an emptiness he didn’t want. Tweek slowly approaches with one of his tentacles. He purrs pushes it against Craig’s hole, “open wide baby…” Craig gasps and cries out as the slimy, wriggling thing pushes into his insides. Tweek Moans softly, “that’s it… nice and deep…” he pushes further and further into Craig passing his prostate leaving it gently pressed against it. It lays leaving Craig pleasureless. He cries and tries to buck into it to create some sort of force into his prostate.

Tweek caresses his cheek, “patience Craig… you’ll get your reward soon.” He purrs and kisses him softly on the lips. Craig whimpers not knowing what was to come. He whimpers and kisses back letting Tweek take the lead. He wasn’t himself anymore… what was happening to him!?

Tweek purrs and continues to tease Craig, “you humans always want it so quick and hard… gngh! Let me make you mine… that takes time”

Craig whimpers out softly, “I-I need to-“ Tweek hushes him and smiles, “I promise I will soon… just… I need you to stay calm…”  
Craig whimpers, “w-what’s happening…?”  
“I told you… you’re mine now… and you will carry on my future as a mate…”

Craig’s eyes widen. He couldn’t be serious right!? Craig whimpers and weakly pushes Tweek away and cries out in distress as the tentacle inside him slams further in suddenly. Tweek frowns, “I told you to stay calm…” he grabs Craig by the hips and pushes him down, “make this easy and close your eyes… it will be faster…”

Craig cries, “I-I’m scared! I want to go home!” He shakes his head weakly. Tweek frowns, “I’ll take better care of you I promise… humans are killing themselves anyways…” he brings his hands down to Craig’s thighs. He prys Craig’s small frail legs open. Tweek smiles with a devilish grin, “shhhh… you’ll love it…” 

Craig cries and closes his eyes tightly. Suddenly he felt himself get spread to an uncomfortable level. He screams out and opens his eyes, “IT HURTS!” He screams. Tweek kisses him silencing the whimpers of pain, “I’ve got you… it’s okay… just loosen up Craig~”

Craig cries as he feels the length push deeper and deeper. He knew it wasn’t tweeks dick… was it another freaky tentacle?! He couldn’t take this. He felt like his ass was being torn open. Tweek frowns and looks at him, “you really are fragile… it’s funny considering you don’t act like it to the other humans… ” he kisses Craig’s neck. Craig looks down seeing a small trickle of blood streaming down his cheeks. 

This was really happening… an alien… from space… kidnapped him, stole his virginity, raped him, and is going to keep him as a housewife… he couldn’t do anything about it. Tweek had way stronger technology… Craig gasps out as he feels his insides being invaded through every direction. 

The popping sounds of Tweek thrusting a tentacle in and out filled the room. Craig cries out begging for it to end.

Just as Craig felt his climax approach him the thrusting stops. Tweek smiles, “I can’t have you doing that just yet~” he smirks widely before pinning the pale boy beneath him, “hold still baby~”

Craig pants out heavily unable to mutter out any sort of word as he hears slithering in his ears. His cock stands painfully erect begging for a touch or even more pressure. He gasps softly feeling his tight hole being stretched once more to accommodate the peculiar round object slithering through the thin tentacle. His mind still hazy trying to figure out what it was and it only took a moment.

His eyes widened. He wasn’t joking! This fucking alien was going to keep him as a fucking mother! Craig lets out a pitiful whimper as his hole is slowly pushed open to accommodate the foreign object. Craig gasps out a low moan and quietly begs, “n-no… please…”

Tweek cups his cheeks and sighs, “I really wish it didn’t have to be this way… I promise it’ll feel so much better after…” he leans down and kisses Craig’s cheek softly. Craig cries out feeling his insides being pushed open for the new foreign circular object. He closes his eyes as more begin to enter him.

Craig’s stomach expands outwards to support the new weight. He cries softly and lets out soft gasps, “n-no more… I’m sorry… please…”  
Tweek frowns and holds him tightly, “I know it’s not comfortable… I promise you’ll love them once they are born…”

Craig sobs out as his struggles begin to cease. He looks into tweeks bright green eyes begging for real ease silently. Tweek blushes softly and sighs “... poor thing… I really would like to know you better. This just needs to happen, Now” 

Craig feels the tentacle push the last egg through his hole before pulling out of him with a slick click. Slowly the other tentacle begins to push in and out of him once more. Craig gasps softly, “ngggg~” he pants and arches his back. Tweek kisses his neck, “let it all out~”

Craig moans as his prostate is grazed over and over, “hah!”  
“Right there?~” Tweek asks only to get a nod in response. With that Tweek pounds into him harder slamming up into his prostate over and over. The sounds of slapping continues until Craig moans out loudly, “TWEEK!~” he yelps out as his own white liquid pours onto his stomach. Tweek moans and leans into his neck before Craig feels the tentacle release into him.

Craig whines softly not having many words left to say. He can’t believe he just let himself get violated everywhere… he enjoyed it. He would be wrong if he said he didn’t want Tweek to pin him down and force him to take every strange, alien thing he had.

Tweek hugs him tightly, “good boy… don’t worry I’ll train you to be obedient… I promise. You’ll be spoiled with me.” He promises as he cradles Craig. Craig nods softly and passes out in his arms.

Craig awakens to pain in his lower regions. He felt bloated and heavy. He blushes with embarrassment. He looks around for tweek desperately. He felt helpless laying upon the ground in pain. He couldn’t see Tweek so his guess was that Tweek was steering the strange ship. 

He slowly pushes himself off of the ground and puts a hand on his stomach. He could barely believe it. He was going to mother a strange alien’s, babies. Craig whimpers in despair curling around himself. Tears begin to roll down his face. He wanted to go home and forget any of this had happened. He hadn’t even graduated high school yet! He couldn’t parent a bunch of children.

Craig limps around the ship searching for his “mate” and soon enough he finds him captaining the ship. Tweek turns at the sound of his footsteps, “goodmorning…”  
“I want to go home…” he says softly  
“I can’t let you… not after everything. If you were to go now they would surely test on you and the kids… I wouldn’t want that…”  
Craig cries, “I-I didn’t want this…”  
“I know things are hard… but I promise I’ll treat you better than any of the foul beings on that planet- nng…”  
Craig whimpers, “will I ever be able to see them…?”  
“Gnnn- I don’t know… it depends on you. God this is too much pressure…”

Craig looks down sadly, “so… if I’m good enough… you’ll let me see my friends… and family?”  
“Gah… sure… just don’t speak about me… I don’t need the government after us.”

Time melts into nothing.

Craig can’t remember the date, the season, the time. He forgot around his first punishment. He was caught trying to escape.

“C O U N T”

Slap

“O-one…”

Slap

“Two”

Slap

“Three!”

It went on until around 120 hits. Whatever Tweek was hitting him with hurt like hell. His ass was torn to shreds, red, bloody, and bruised. Afterwards Tweek held him tightly in his arms, “never again… okay?”  
“Y-yes…”

From then on Craig did not attempt escape. Punishment would get worse if he did. But Tweek wasn’t at all lying when he promised him spoils… he let Craig get stripe from his house… he helped take care of him. He gave him plenty of food he wanted and clothing as well. He also got him shows and movies he liked to pass time. Tweek really cared about him it seemed. He couldn’t deny that he liked it as well… he was lonely though. He missed his friends, family, routine… his stomach pains were also increasing with time…

Tweek told him that likely only 1-3 of them would survive. That’s why he had to give so many. It was no wonder his species went extinct. But over time he gained a motherly attachment he never thought he could have. He didn’t want to lose any. Soon enough he convinced himself that he wanted every single one of the children. He cried often to Tweek about it. Tweek only held him close and whispered sweet apologies.

Then the day came sooner than Craig had expected. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t know how much time really passed. He whimpers and covers his mouth in pain. Contractions dispel Throughout his entire form. He cries softly, “t-Tweek!”

Tweek of course rushed to his side and held his hand smiling, “it’s time…” he says not really believing it.

It went surprisingly smoothly. Only one child survived much to tweeks disappointment. Craig holds the baby girl in his arms smiling, “Tweek… I can’t believe it…”  
“Shhh I know… it’s amazing what a body can do… you humans just have less awareness of it.”  
Tweek kisses his cheek and stands, “you decide the name since you went through so much… I’ll get the ship to somewhere we can quickly get supplies…” he walks out to move the ship.

Craig stares at the small child thoughtfully. Her eyes barely open but they were a shade of green like Tweek. She had baby black hair as well. Craig would destroy the universe for her. It was almost like nothing in the universe mattered anymore. He cradles her lovingly. He slowly felt as if Tweek and him could be a family. It was almost like a destiney. It made no sense. He felt like there was no out now. He needed to be this now. His life before didn’t matter… he smiles softly, “Nova…”

Everything was perfect… he was in his favorite place… space! He had stripe… he was happy with tweek and their little Nova. It was wonderful.

Tweek walks in and smiles, “decide?”  
“Nova?”  
“It’s great…” he sits next to Craig and pulls them close, “I promised you everything would be perfect…”  
“You did…”

From then on life was simple. Tweek handles most of the issues. He made sure Craig and Nova were happy and fed. Nova was a great child as well. She was calm but still had a blasting spirit. As she grew her hair became silky black and he skin a Snow White. At the bursting age of 5 is when her curiosity began to glimpse outside of the ship, “dad, daddy! What is down there!?” She points at the planet of blue and green blue below. Craig wasn’t sure how to respond… he was going to speak but Tweek came up with something quicker, “it’s your daddy's home… it’s too dangerous though…”  
“Oh…”  
Craig frowns, “he’s not wrong… the people down there are cruel…” he could only wonder how the three of them would be treated… he would not let anyone test on his daughter.

He holds her hand tightly and kisses her forehead. He sighs softly, “Maybe for your birthday…”  
Tweek nods softly in agreement. Tweek wraps his arms around the two tightly, “I will always protect you…”

**Author's Note:**

> New announcement! In regret of my sins I will be writing a slightly sad but really fluffy story between Tweek and Craig. Check my account for it and it will hopefully be out soon with chapter 1.


End file.
